


I hate the rain because of you

by lone_lyleech



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cold Weather, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Frenemies, Friendship, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to taG HELP-, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), Unrequited Love, pleasedontjudgemeimtrynabefunni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lyleech/pseuds/lone_lyleech
Summary: The story of how Tom hated the rain, and the memories that washed through it.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Patryck & Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I hate the rain because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is my first ever serious fanfic,,, feel free to give some constructive criticism! It all started as a joke but then it all escalated too quickly LOL, so now this book exist now I guess? I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Tom hated the rain, and the memories that washed through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and by the way! The story will happen just a few days before 'the end', but a great part of it will be flashbacks to highschool days!

The brutal breeze blew against the window, boisterous splitters of downpour hit the sloppy ground while thunder rumbled through the shady dark sky. It was only the beginning of October yet the climate had just gone frantic with the unexpected eruption of rainfall and tempests. Tom despised it, he didn't like the rain nor the cold weather, particularly the grumbly dim mists alongside the dull sky. All things considered, the man didn't especially detest it, yet rather the recollections of memories that accompanied it. The brunette murmured as he raised his flask, his lips contacting the cold aluminum material containing his dearest liquor, Smirnoff. He loved that particular alcohol so much, he loved the way it burned his throat as he gulped it down as well as the fact that it helps him forget all those memories, even for just one moment. He huffed a bit as he shut the container, it was empty now so it didn't make a difference that much any longer. The eyeless man let out a deep sigh as he watched out of the window. He didn't mind the downpour that much to be honest, he really loved it, the sounds that it makes as a great many water beads hit the grimy surface, it sounded calming to him, with the faint lighting that the skies gave out alongside the beautiful structures of splendor the lightning makes. Tom folded his arms and reclined to his bed, permitting himself to get enveloped in the warmth that it gave out against the cold temperature, closing his eyes, he let off a delicate murmur while he tuned out, listening. Rain, he cherished the sound of it, the freezing winds, he preferred the way that it makes a cold aura around him, he enjoyed it, that was until, one day...

* * *

The class was loud as usual, it was the last subject before understudies had the opportunity to be excused and have the option to return home. However, one student stood apart among the class, with his earthy colored hair that was unusually sharp, as well as those over the top gray, black and white checkered clothing and a slightly faded blue sweater, yet what made him one of a kind are those eyes, all things considered, out of all the chance that he even had one that is, it was completely dark, just plain black, literally. A lot of people would simply avoid him, imagining that the specific student was strange. The quiet lad didn't mind it to be honest, he was actually happy that he generally has some ideal opportunity to himself and some security, although, its disadvantage is that he didn't have that many friends, not that he needed to at anyways. He had a couple of companions, friends that he really trusted, enough to call him by his nickname, Tom, and he was already content by that.

He sighed a bit, he was struggling to keep track of the lessons, he was apprehensive he may fail this semester simply like last time. Inclining forward to his table, he folded his arms and laid his head on his makeshift pillow. He had no motivation to tune in to whatever the teacher was stating, he wouldn't get it at any rate so it was no use. Some quiet murmurs and chatters were circumventing the room however it's not loud enough for the educator to consider it as an annoyance while they were teaching. The young man grumbled as he shut his eyes, blocking out all the sounds and attempted to snooze off in that general area. It was really working, that was until he heard one specific name, that name, he hears that name all over the place, he hears that name consistently, everyday, that name…

“Thorfrid Leivestad? Please read page 198 for the class” The teacher spoke

The eyeless student immediately raised his head after hearing the said name, searching for one specific classmate, a companion perhaps? Are they really friends? Does _he_ think about him as a friend? His trail of thoughts was hindered by the sound of somebody talking, that specific voice that stood apart among the rest, that hefty Norwegian accent, that slurs of words that was practically undefined however yet clear simultaneously, he realizes that voice, he knew that voice. The voice that was owned by none other than-

“With all due respect sir, Tord is enough” The said student stated, he had caramel colored hair forming into horns, almost as bizarre compared to the eyeless individual, as well as a funny yet interesting accent that came along the pack. 

“Very well then, Tord, kindly read page 198 out loud” The instructor repeated once more.

He sighed bit as he began pursuing out the writings, his voice was odd yet...Tom couldn't sort out why, however it was strangely appealing and consoling, the manner in which his words slurred ever so slightly, the r's was hefty and his voice nearly had a sing-tune tone toward the finish of it as he raises his voice. Back in the old days, he really loathed his damn voice, he was desirous of it, irritated and annoyed undoubtedly, yet ever since he came back, he's been having these odd considerations in the rear of his head. It was a rare gem seeing that the majority of the understudies here in England were British. Well, it was to be expected since he was a student from another school, however it actually didn't fail to peak Tom's interest, it never gets old. He was so spellbound by the said understudy that he didn't realize that he was gazing a lot as he met the other's look, he was already done talking and was back on his seat, taking a gander at him toward the side of his eyes. Those sparkling grey eyes looked profound into that exhausting void that he called 'eyes'. He never acknowledged it that much however the look that he made was… intimidating yet, the manner in which it focuses under a brilliant light and to some degree undermining, the look it gave out was...appealing?

"You know Tom, if you keep on staring at him like that, you might even grow some eyes out at this point" A voice spoke out from his back, making his whole body stiffen as he perked up, a slight warm sensation gradually spread out across his cheeks. 

"Oh shut up Edd, and I wasn't staring" Tom retorted, he didn't just stare at Tord the whole time while new as reciting, right? He would never even lay eyes on him for more than five seconds without being annoyed. Well, at least he _used_ to.

"Oh yeah? You've been staring at him even after he was finished talking! I'm not visually impaired, Tom" the brunette laughed. Edd, he was one of Tom's close friends, he had brown colored locks alongside a lovely hazel shaded eyes. He had known him since the time kindergarten with another individual, along with Tord. He was benevolent yet pretty direct, had a fixation on cola and was also an artist. He had an awful taste of humor and the profane measure of puns he made him laugh on account of how appalling it is. In general, he's an old buddy, a good friend, although here and there he could be an asshole but hey, in any event he doesn't insult him every now and then unlike _some_ others. "Haw, haw, funny Edd" Tom said as he rolled his 'eyes'. He let out an aggravated sigh and leaned toward his hand, glancing out the window.

It was coming down once more, good thing Tom brought an umbrella in the event of some unforeseen issue. A small smile made its way on his face, at long last he blocked out in harmony, not focusing on any person or anything aside from the rain. Beads of water could be seen falling gradually on the glass window, he tuned in on the sounds that the storm made, the delicate pounding of the breeze against the windowsill. He generally adored the sound of precipitation, particularly when it's giving out a cold temperature, it was comforting...to him, at least. He closed his eyes, relinquishing everything around him and just, fixated on the rain...it was calming...

"Tom"

He could hear the wind flowing around harshly outside, blowing away the leaves of the trees and papers that were scattered around the school grounds.

"Thomas"

The gentle sounds of water droplets falling into the pool of water, making a small pop sound, he never gets tired of it.

"Mr. Fridgewood"

And finally, the small rumbling and roars that the thunder made as if there was a fight happening up there in the grey clouds, he could only imagine was happening out there...

"Thomas Fridgewood!" 

The sudden burst of voice interrupted him from his sea of tranquility, he flinched on his seat as he abruptly stood up, his voice suddenly cracked.

"Y-yes sir!" 

A few mumbles, giggling and laughs quickly broke around the room. The educator was taking a gander at him straightforwardly, dissatisfaction clear in his eyes, the man murmured as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Mr. Fridgewood this is the third time you have not paid attention to my class this day. I want to see you in my office. Class is dismissed" the teacher expressed as he shut his book and perfectly heaped them up and picked his bag. The poor oblivious student was left there stunned, dumbfounded. 

Acknowledgment before long hit him like a truck, he was very bustling, blocking out that he hadn't understood that he was being called various occasions by his teacher, and his friend. It was his shortcoming he didn't focus this time. Tom wasn't generally the sharpest student out there, and certainly not the smartest too. He quite often struggles understanding and retaining information, particularly whenever included conditions and equations. It was typical for the students around him to laugh and look down on him at whatever point he misunderstood something or on the off chance that he made an honest effort to attempt to answer something. No one even thought about helping out the eyeless student, not that he wanted to anyways, the last thing he would want is becoming a burden to someone.

"Geez Tom, are you alright? What's into you nowadays? The teacher called you 3 times!" His friend said, looking at him, worry was laced in his voice

Tom's cheeks were reddening in embarrassment and humiliation. "W-why didn't you tell me!?" He said out of frustration. "I did! I called you almost 5 times but you just turned me out!" Edd said as he was packing up his things. The eyeless lad breathed out exaggeratedly as he rubbed his face with his hands. Goddamn, now he had new problems to deal with, failing his grades was already enough of a hassle, but having some issues with the teachers themselves was a different kind of problem.

_'Fucking hell...what's going on with me today…'_

A familiar snicker was heard coming from the other side of the room, interrupting his small pity party for himself. Tom immediately turned his head towards that direction, seeing that familiar horned hair and grey eyes. His eyes widened slightly at this as he quickly looked away, he didn't know why but, he suddenly could not face him, at least, not at the moment. Luckily, the Norwegian man let it go as soon as it came and left the room.

"Well...anyways, I need to go home early to help out with mum's work so I won't be going home with you...seeing that teach wants to have a 'talk' with you" Edd said as he swung his backpack on his shoulder. "What about Matt? Are you going home with him?" Tom asked, Matt was the other one of his friends, he had a beautiful rosy light skin full of freckles along with ginger colored hair and sparkling blue eyes accompanied by fancy purple colored glasses. He was also the tallest out of all of them. He wasn't that close to him, but he was close enough to be considered as a friend, unlike Tord. "Ah well, Matt has to stay for his club activities, he's probably gonna go home late so I'll be on my own for today, you could go check on him on the way to the teachers office if you want" Edd said. Unlike Edd and Tord, Matt had some separate classes because he had a different course from them, they still shared some classes with him so the group didn't mind it that much . "Oh...alright then, stay safe..?" Tom said "yeah, you too, try not to die because of those 'daydreaming' episodes you're having lately" Edd said jokingly in a half-hearted way "seriously though, if you need to talk about anything, you know I'm a great listener" Edd gave him one last smile and a friendly punch on the shoulder before he headed out the exit. Leaving the young man, alone in the room.

"..right.."

Tom stood there for a moment, trying to recollect his thoughts, sighing he soon packed up his things and grabbed his backpack before going out the room and headed off to the teachers office, hoping he could find Matt along the way to his club room. Peaking into the slightly opened door, he looked around searching for the familiar ginger. 

"If you're looking for Matthew, he's not here at the moment" 

Tom stiffened at the sudden voice behind him. Fuck, is everyone wanting to give him a heart attack these days!?

"hey Mark" He said as he looked back at the blond haired male. He wasn't really his friend but he gets to talk to him from time to time on some of the classes that they shared, he was also Matt's 'rival' when it comes to cosmetics and club activities despite their different specialties. 

"Matthew has some other things to attend to, he'll come by here later" Mark said as he opened the door fully after Tom stepped out of his way.

"Oh, alright.." Tom said...Looks like he was all alone after all..

"Is there something you need from him? I can inform him once he gets here" Mark offered. "Ah no, I was just hoping I could talk to him but since he isn't here, I'll just go" Tom said, not wanting to disturb the other students. "If you say so" The Blondie said before shutting the door closed and resumed his own business.

  
  


Tom looked at the door for a moment and sighed, great, this is definitely his lucky day. Turning his heels and headed off to the hallways, he made it towards the teachers office.

"Here we go again…"

* * *

“I assume that you already know why I called you here, am I right Mr. Fridgewood?”

So here they are, the young man was slouching down on the chair, in front of his educator, with his arms crossed while he was tapping his foot on the floor, nervous maybe? annoyed most likely. He didn't even bother the formalities seeing that he was still going to be scolded no matter how well he behaved. After all, this wasn't the first time he got into trouble in class.

“Because I didn't pay attention to your class, _aaand_ it is considered as disrespectful, y'know, just like the last time” The student huffed a bit as he looked away, frowning. He expected this day to be less harsh on him, but turns out fate had other plans and made it more harder on him than before. 

"Watch your mouth there young man" The instructor said in a harsh tone. Mr. Willson, he was their history instructor. He was serious, harsh and won't stop for a second to bomb your evaluation once he believes that you're slacking off. Yet, this doesn't imply that the man had no heart, he can be caring and funny occasionally and laid back to specific understudies. Tom didn't especially like that, believing that the instructor has some bias; favoritism. Mr. Willson let out a drained murmur, he was by all accounts taking a gander at a paper inside his organizers. 

“Yes, you are correct-” The adult was cut off by Tom standing up. “Great! I’ll pass those ‘I'm sorry’ letters tomorrow as usual” He said in the most sarcastic way he could muster. That's what he always made him do, he made it write 5 letters on how he would change his behavior and pay attention to class more. Tom thought it was childish, they were not in elementary school anymore, but he still did it out of spite, plus he wanted the thing to be over as fast as possible so he does it anyways. 

“Thomas, please take a seat, we are not one yet” The adult said as he piled up some pieces of papers. 

Tom groaned in annoyance “What is it now…” he grumbled particularly to no one before taking a moment and sat down against his will, letting his backpack hit the floor with a thump. Looking at his professor tiredly, he crossed his arms once more. He didn't even bother to listen to what his professor had to say. He was tired and frustrated. He grumbled a bit before tuning him out. He doesn't want to deal with shit, at least, not right now.

* * *

“Look Edd! I found something!” A childish voice spoke out. “What is it Tom?” Soon, a brown haired child came into view, he wore a bright green shirt on top of a dark green long sleeve, he had pretty brown hair and eyes. “Look! Doesn't it look cool!?” The voice spoke out once more in glee. The voice belonged to another kid, he was shorter than the other male, he wore a bright yellow sweater and a blue overall. He was smiling widely showing the tooth gap he had, the said child had no eyes either. “Tom...Is that a frog?!” Edd chimed in. “Yeah! Looks cool right!?” He smiled triumphantly. “Well...I mean, it does kinda look fun to draw...” The child in green said. “Do you think Matt would like it? He’s obsessed with pretty things right?” Tom said as he stood up, his overalls were slightly wet and dirty from playing in the rain, trying to catch the frog in the muddy playground. “Uhhh-” “Well what are you waiting for? Let's ask him!”. Edd was dragged back into the small building.

“Oh my god is that a frog?!” A small ginger squealed, he was wearing a grey hoodie as well as a purple cap. “You like it? Edd catched it for you!” The kid in yellow grinned, looking at Edd, he was wide eyed. “What?! Tom was the-” Edd was cut off. “Y-you..picked it up...for me..?’ Matt said “Well-” he was cut off once again. “Oh my god thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” The ginger exclaimed before the brunette was enveloped by a tight hug. “I love it so much! It's _sooooo_ cute! Well, it's not as cute as me but, still!” The ginger squealed happily as he was holding the creature like it was a damn toy. “O-oh u-uh..you're welcome...?” Edd said sheepishly as he rubbed his arms, he glanced back at his friend, Tom, who was smiling at him and gave him a thumbs up.

Soon, a loud shout interrupted the three. “Eeek! Teacher! someone brought back a frog in class!” Uh oh, looks like someone snitched on them. Matt was surprised by the sudden scream, making him lose grip on the poor creature, it jumped around the room, resulting in more children screaming out of fear...or disgust. The three immediately set off and tried to capture the poor little fella, bumping into other students and knocking down some materials in the table. “Almost got it…” Edd said to himself as the frog halted on top of a table. “ _Annnnd_ -'' Edd was soon pushed off from his position as some kids stumbled into him, making the frog jump off the table. 

It didn't take long for the caretaker to come and take the creature, having a hard time catching it because of all the chaos of battalions of toddlers screaming and kicking. The teacher eyed them suspiciously before dismissing it. “I’ll talk to you three later,” She said before opening the window and finally letting the frog free. The three of them were the most trouble makers out of the class after all. 

Tom looked at Edd “S-sorry..” he said with an apologetic look. “It's fine Tom! It's just a frog, no worries!” Edd reassured his friend. “Aw...and I was planning on naming it little Tom..” The ginger said in sorrow. “Don't worry matt, well catch another frog tomorrow!” Edd grinned. “Really?” The ginger said, his blue eyes sparkled slightly. “Yup!” Edd said happily.

The teacher soon went in front of the class once the chaos was all sorted out, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. “Alright everyone, settle down now! The class is going to start~!” she said in a singsong voice. The kids soon got settled down and went to their respective seats. “Well before that, I have one very, _very_ important announcement to make!” she said, the teacher seemed to be very excited.

“What do you think it is?” Matt whispered next to Edd. He shrugged a bit “Probably another pop quiz, or a contest” He said. “Ohhh do you think you’ll win 1st place?” Tom joined in the conversation. “Probably” Edd giggled.

“Alright everyone...Meet your newest classmate!” The teacher said. Needless to say, everyone was surprised by the change of pace, usually the teacher would only announce stuff when there are pop quizzes and recitations. Chatters and mumbles soon broke around the room, talking about the new kid and their expectations of them. Speaking of the devil, the door soon opened, the new kid stepping inside the class. Everyone soon fell silent upon seeing him.

“How about you introduce yourself sweetheart” The caretaker said. The kid looked around the class, he had caramel colored hair and dull grey eyes, he was wearing a red hoodie that had a robot design showing at the front. He was also holding a little robot toy. 

“..Thorfrid” The new student said no more than that. His accent was very funny, at least that was most of the class thought off. “Well then Thorfrid, welcome! You can sit on the vacant seat behind Edd, the one with the bright green shirt” The teacher ushered him to sit down, which he did. Thorfrid sat down and folded his arms on the table and leaned his head on it, he wasn't interested in anything, he looked rather stoic than happy to be in class.

Edd soon looked back, giving the newcomer a warm smile “Hi Thorfrid! I'm Edd! And these are my friends Tom, and Matt!” he introduced himself and the others. “Hi” was the only response he got. “Uh...is that all you can say?” Tom asked, quite offended by the short response despite Edd’s attempt to be friendly, yet they got no response.

“Oh by the way, Thorfrid came from Norway so he doesn't know that much English, please be kind to him” The teacher added. 

“...well that explains the short response” Matt said, still, this did not stop Edd to be friendly. After all, he loved meeting new people. “I see you're not too familiar with English...so, if you need any help, We’d be glad to help!” He offered. Thorfrid looked at him, then at Matt “..okay” he said, the norski didn't even spare a glance at Tom. “Hmph..” The eyeless male responded before looking forward to the board. And just like that, the class started.

.

.

.

.

.

“So...what you're saying is that your mom brought you here in England because of work purposes...but you didn't want to leave?” Edd asked the norsk, he nodded in response. Here they were, hanging out in the playground. It had been a week after Thorfrid’s arrival, yet he and Edd’s friendship grew more each day. The gang basically had a new member! And everyone was happy about that...well, at least most of them were. Edd and Thorfrid were talking a lot for the past week, and he would often invite him during playtime along with Matt and Tom. Needless to say, most of them were happy to get a new playmate despite their language barrier. Edd was persistent, he even offered to help him with his English! And the norsk didn't mind their company, well...except one of them. They were now talking about their new found friend, with Edd and Matt sitting on either side of a seesaw and Thorfrid sitting on a singular swing, Tom however was secluded from them, playing on his favorite sandbox, alone, but not that far, he could still hear their conversation. The three of them would usually hang out in that particular spot, but ever since Thorfrid came along, the sandbox wasn't enough to fit all four of them.

They were now talking about random things, mainly Edd talking to their new friend, asking him stuff like what's his favorite food, season, dessert and such, although Thorfrid only gave out short replies, sometimes he wasn't even talking, but Edd didn't mind that. 

.

.

.

“Alright Thorfrid, I think it's time for your initiation!” Edd grinned, “Initia...what..?” Tord did not understand that word, it seems. Matt seemed to perk up at this however “Oooh! Ooh! Can I get to choose this time!?” He said happily, Tom, on the other side, was not. “What!? Edd we've only known him for a week!” He protested. “Seems to be a reasonable time for me at least, A week is already long enough!” Edd said. “But Edd, it literally took you a month for me to get _my_ nickname!”

“Oh hush Tom, that was because you didn't open up to us much! Thorfrid on the other hand is very sociable” The brunette said. “Edd, he doesn't even _know_ English!” Tom argues with him. Edd sighed a bit “Okay fine, I may have been rushing things but come on Tom! Let it slide! _pleaaase_ ” He said. The poor norsk was lost, well he could follow some words that they were saying but nonetheless it was a bit hard for him to decipher. 

“Guys, guys, calm down...Maybe we could talk about this..?” Matt suggested. He didn't like it that much when Edd and Tom argued, it was never a pretty sight to look at. Tom sighed a bit “Fine, we can have a meeting, but _he_ doesn’t get to listen to it” he said, pointing at the norsk. “Well, we are the ones who do the initiation...fine..” Edd said. The young boy faced Thorfrid before getting down from the seesaw. “Okay so Thorfrid... Everytime we get a new friend in the group...we do an initiation when we feel like it's okay for us to be truly friends!” He explained. “I don't understand..initi..ation?” Thorfrid replied. Edd didn't know how to explain till an idea popped up in his head. “Well you see, all of us have our own nickname! The initiation is that we give each other nicknames that we like, and we will call that person by that nickname! My name is Edward, and my given nickname is Edd! Matt’s real name is Matthew, and Tom’s real name is Thomas! Do you...get it?” He asked. Thorfrid seemed to be in deep though before he spoke up “You...will give me another name..as a friend?” He asked, unsure. “Exactly!” Edd was glad he got the point despite the long explanation. “Oh...okay, I like it” Thorfrid seemed to be into that idea. “Great! Now we just need to talk, stay there, we’ll be back as soon as we can, I promise!” Edd said. Thorfrid nodded a bit, somewhat understanding it. “Come on guys!”

.

.

.

.

.

“No” That's what Tom said as he crossed his arms. “What do you mean? He looks like a cool kid..” Matt said. “Yeah! He's pretty nice too!” Edd said. “We're fine as it is Edd! Were pretty alright with just the three of us! We don't need another one.” The eyeless lad started “Tom you're being unreasonable. He's just a kid like us! He just needs a little help with understanding us, I'm sure he means no harm” Edd explained. “Yeah!...what Edd said” Matt Joined him. “Don't you get it! We're alright by ourselves! We don't need another kid joining us. We're perfectly fine with just the three of us in our group! We don't even know him that much! He doesn't deserve an initiation, plus his voice is super annoying” Tom said. “Tom, look, I know we haven't been paying attention to you that much, And I'm sorry but this is ridiculous! He just needs a friend, so please, you know what it feels like without having one...don't you..?” Edd started. “I-i…” Tom was a bit taken back by this. “You know how lonely it feels without a friend... We all do...Right Matt?” Edd asked him. The ginger seemed to look down, rubbing his arms “y-yeah…” he meekly responded. “See? So please Tom... Give Thorfrid a chance, he's just lonely, just like us back then...You don't like being alone right? Now imagine yourself in his place..” Edd said. “I…” Tom didn't know how to respond “...fine...But don't come crying back to me once he does something stupid and unforgivable!” he huffed. Edd smiled a bit at this “ alright alright...deal...Now can we just do this initiation and get over with it? Saying Thorfrid again and again kinda sounds silly” Edd chuckled. “Yeah! Let's give him a good name! I’ll go first!” Matt chimed in. “ Matt, you always suggest ridiculous names, we'll pass. You almost named Tom as pineapple!!” Edd said “Yeah!” Tom gave him a friendly glare as Matt giggled a bit, sticking his tongue out. 

.

,

.

“Hmmm how about...Thor, sounds pretty cool right!?” Edd suggested. “Lame..” Tom said. “Oh come on Tom, you turned out almost every name suggestion we said!” Matt said. “No no, he does kinda have a point, Thor doesn't seem too fitting..” Edd thought for a minute, “hmmm” he was in deep thought. Tom and Matt looked at each other and shrugged “Don't think too hard Edd, you might-” Matt was soon interrupted. “Aha! I got it!” Edd shouted as he stood up from the bathroom floor excitedly. “Tord! Let's call him Tord!” He said. Edd almost looked like he had stars in his eyes. “That...that doesn't sound that bad actually” Tom said. “Ohhhh! I like it! It sounds really pretty! Not as pretty as my nickname though” Matt said, praising himself. “I know right!? I'm a genius!” Edd laughed. “Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!” He said. “Yeah!” his ginger friend joined his excitement.

...Little did they know that a certain someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Well Tom? Aren't you coming?” Edd asked as he stopped by the bathroom door. “ You guys go on without me, I have to use the bathroom real quick” Tom said. “Oh...alright, see you back in the playground!” Edd waved him off as he left the room, Matt was all too excited he was the first one who left. With both of them gone, Tom went to do his business. 

.

.

.

Tom was trying to reach the sink and turned on the faucet so he could wash his hands, minding his own business and not paying attention to his surroundings. He stood up on his tippy toes as he reached his hand out until he heard a sound. His eyes widened slightly, stopping his movements he looked around. “W-who's there!” he said. He was ready to run out the bathroom till he saw a familiar horned haired boy.

“Thorfrid? I thought Edd told you to stay in the playground?” He said crossing his arms. The caramel haired male said nothing. Tom rolled his eyes at this “Well come on then, Edd and Matt are probably looking for you now” He mumbled as he grabbed his hand and attempted to go out the bathroom with him but he was suddenly got pushed back, the floor was a bit wet, making him lose his footing, he fell down and hit his head on the floor quite harshly, tears welled up in his eyes as he held his head in pain. “W-why did you do that!?” he yelled at him, angry and in pain as tears flowed out. “...you're jealous...yes?” Tord spoke out, looking down at him. “W-w...what..?” Tom said, staring at him confused. “You're jealous..Edd and Matt thinks I’m friend more than you” he repeated once more. “What!? That's r-ridiculous! Why would I ever be jealous about a kid like you!” he retorted. “..face it. I'm friend now, whether Thomas likes it or not.” He said, looking at him dead in the eyes. “Tord is with friends now” He said. Tom gazed at him wide eyed. “Y-you…Y-you were eavesdropping on us!?” The boy was _far_ more angrier now, Edd trusted him! “..you are stupid, just face it, I’m part of friends, stop being hopeless and face it” that was the last thing he said.

The rest of it was almost a blur, the caretaker immediately went to check where the shouting was happening, finding Tom and Tord in the bathroom. Of course, the immediate action was to give Tom a treatment for his head and Tord was taken along with him for questioning.

“I swear I’m not lying! He pushed me down!” Tom said as he was holding an ice packet on his head. The caretaker sighed and looked at Tord. “Thorfrid...is this true?”. The norsk was quiet, he was sitting down on a chair as his arms were crossed. “Thorfr-” “Tord. Its Tord” The boy cut her off. “..Tord..?” The teacher was confused and looked at Tom. “Edd and Matt gave him that name..” he murmured. “But still! It's not fair, he pushed me down!” He continued. 

The teacher sighed at this “Okay then..Tord, did you push him down?” she asked him once more. It took him a moment to reply, not knowing what to say. “...Tom fell down, floor had water and hit his head” he said quietly. “He's lying! I know he pushed me!” Tom said, angry. “..I was in the door, I did not mean to push or hurt..” he spoke out once more. “ _Jeg mente ikke å skyve ham, han gled fordi gulvet var vått…_ ” The caretaker didn't quite understand but nonetheless she made up a decision. “Alright then, I'm calling both of your parents. I’ll be back, now don't fight or both of you will be in _serious_ trouble” she warned before exiting the room.

Eventually, Tom and Tord's parents were called and they talked. All in all they went on as though just a mishap had occurred. Tom attempted to clarify what truly happened however nobody truly trusted him, and Tord not realizing what to state, everyone just accepting it as a little accident not having any desire to press the issues further. Since that time of day, Tom's distaste for Tord just became greater, and the fact that Tord didn't even apologize and act like nothing happened infuriated him. The eyeless kid attempted to talk with Edd and Matt, yet they had nothing to do with that issue. "Tom...It was only a n accident. even if Tord did try to push you down, I-I'm sure he didn't mean it!" That's what Edd would consistently say. Following a couple of days seeing that nobody was favoring him. Tom at long last, gave up, yet that didn't mean he forgave Tord.

For the entire time the group remained together, the only thing Tom and Tord did was either argue or fight. With Tord always prodding and provoking Tom despite his good faith, and Tom continually contending and breaking battles between them. Though to their surprise, Their consistent quarreling had diminished since the time Tom’s father was shot by a bear with a gun. The day that he was shot, Tom was missing from class, he didn't appear for an entire week! Obviously, it didn't take too long for the group to receive the shocking news. The day that Tom returned, Tord avoided him the entire day. Which was kind of a consolation, who would've known what sort of chaos would have happened if Tord had hit a sore spot in that state. Obviously, since the time that occurred, the two just fought and contended on some specific event. Tom and Tord were still on each other's neck. Throughout the time, Tom and Tord's disdain for one another just developed further and more extreme, to the point that the two young men would get into actual fights and possibly one, or the two of them would get shipped off the clinic because of the fact that they were so ruthless and brutal to one another.

.

.

.

A few years have passed, they are in senior highschool now. The gang was still intact, Edd, Matt and Tom, Tord however, had to fly back to Norway with his mother, it had been a few years after he had left, 4 years, to be exact, and Tom had never felt more relieved than ever! Of course, since he hadn't seen Tord in awhile now, the eyeless brit basically forgot the norsk’s existence. Edd however, kept in touch with him throughout all those years. Currently they were rounded up in the classroom, all three of them sitting near each other, with Edd sitting behind Tom and Matt was on Tom’ front. Right now they were happily conversing, well one of them was _too_ joyful.

“..You okay Edd..? You're awfully happy” Tom asked. “..did you drink too much cola again?” he guessed. “Nope! I’m just..in a very good mood today, yeah that's it” Edd said as he was drawing down something on his sketchbook. Of course Tom couldn't tell if he was hiding something from him or not since his damn hair was always covering half of his face. “Hey guys! I heard we have a new classmate today!” Matt chimed, pushing his glasses back as he looked back at the two. “Really? Well that's a surprise...who told you?” Tom asked. “Well, I have my ways hehe..” Matt said, praising himself for being so ‘resourceful’. Tom rolled his eyes and chuckled “yeah yeah whatever _oh hail the one and only Matt_ ” he said in a sarcastic manner. “Oh no worries Tom, I'm just _very_ generous” Matt replied, taking in the bait. 

“So Edd...any thoughts?” The brit asked, though, the brunette did not look surprised at all. “Edd?” The brit called out again. “O-oh! Sorry, what was that again?” Edd asked, “.. _yeaah_ nevermind” The brit said before turning back to his own table.

_‘weird...’_

Soon, the class had settled down as their day was about to start, not too long after, their professor entered the classroom. Just another normal day of senior highschool.

“Alright everyone, I'm sure some of you already know but we'll be having a new student today” The professor said, of course the familiar murmurs and mumbles were all around the room ever since the rumour broke out. “Okay okay, settle down now, meet your newest classmate, please be nice to him” she said. Soon the door slid open as the new student stepped into the classroom. Tom’s eyes widened at the sigh of the newcomer. No...No _fucking_ way...those familiar horned hair..grey eyes..stoic face..no way..It cant be!-

“Tord, Tord Leivestad” The new understudy introduced himself. His voice never changed...although his accent deepened along with his voice.

“Edd….don't tell me you knew...you knew he was coming!?” The brit whispered yell to his friend. “Aha...surprise..?” Edd replied nervously. Tom gritted his teeth a bit, great, what a good way to ruin a perfectly good day! “L-look Tom, I-I didn't know how to tell you about it okay? I'm sorry” Edd apologized. Tom huffed a bit “whatever”.

“You can take the vacant seat over there” The professor said. She was a laid back teacher, Ms. Emma. A lot of students liked her, she was a values and education teacher, she was an understanding individual, Tom liked that kind of teacher.

Tord nodded a bit, taking a seat which was just next to Matt, meaning that he was close to Tom. Oh no...Edd was waiting for either Tom or Tord to cause a heated argument or something but...nothing? The brunette looked at either of them, Tom was just flat out ignoring him and had his attention outside the window while Tord was just... _there_.

‘Okay so now, _this_ is weird…’

To their surprise, the whole day went on as normal, the teachers teached the class as usual, lunch break was noisy, as usual, and now it was dismissal, yet everything was...normal? Okay so now this is getting weirder.

“Tom..are you alright?” Edd asked, Tom was awfully quiet throughout the day. Most of the students had already left the room, there were only a few of them left. 

“..I'm fine Edd. Just tired” Tom said before packing up his things, stuffing all his learning materials in his backpack and headed out to the door. “Tom! Where are you going?” Matt asked. “ home” Tom replied. “..You're not gonna go home with us?” Edd asked. “Look Edd, I uh, I appreciate your concern but, look, I just want to be left alone. Okay?” Tom asked, looking back at them “Today is uhm..well, I just..” The brit couldn't find the right word to say “just..stay safe. I'm going now, see you guys tomorrow” He said before exiting the room. Closing the door behind him. 

Tom was definitely tired and frustrated, and he thought he could finally get that stupid Tord in his life. Hah! What a fucking joke. Grumbling things under his breath, he was walking on the side of the road, making his way to the bus stop to get a lift to get home. Rubbing his eyes as he sat down on one of the chairs, giving zero fucks to whatever was happening around him. 

_“Great...just..great”_ He mumbled to no one in particular. 

.

.

.

“...so...how's life?” A familiar voice started just a few feet away from him. “Jesus fuck!- oh..it's just you” His voice immediately dropped upon seeing the person. “Hello Thomas..my old friend” Tord said calmly as he was looking at the road. “First of all, I'm not your friend, second what the hell are you doing here?” Tom said. “The same reason why you're also here you _uvitende tulling_ '' Tom didn't quite understand the last thing he said, he assumed that it was just one of his insults. “Yeah yeah whatever. Life was great till you fucking came back” Tom grumbled as he leaned his arms on his legs and rest his head on his arms. The bus was taking longer than usual to arrive… “Ah...I see” Tord said, oh look, speak of the devil, the bus just arrived...but it wasn't Tom’s ride home. “Well, I'm glad to be back” That was the last thing Tord said before boarding the vehicle, leaving tom alone there with his thoughts. 

‘...that..went well than what I had imagined..weird’

.

.

.

For the following days, Tom observed him. He was shocked at how much he had changed. He was still quite as just like he remembered but..he seemed so mature, calm and collected. Hell, he even joined the robotics club! Back then Tord _didn't_ want to partake on any educational activities.. but now... He seemed to have changed. Hell, he even sounded smart whenever the teacher called him for questions!

_‘Maybe...just maybe..he changed for good’_ That's what Tom thought **_._ **

Ever since Tord had returned, he and Tom had never even fought, not even once. They bicker from time to time, but usually Tord would let it down whenever it goes too far. Though, Tord would still constantly taunt him, snicker and laugh at him whenever he got something wrong or did something stupid, the norsk had improved drastically, meaning his insults grew more snarky and more annoying, much to his distaste.

‘okay maybe _some_ things really don't change…’

Tord had changed, and Tom was taken back by it, but nonetheless, the brit remained silent about it. Constantly watching the norsk from the sidelines. That was a year ago, they were now in their last year of senior high school. Tord had changed so much...but had _he_ changed? Had he attempted to be something.. _better_? He didn't think of it before but...Tord was now on a higher level than him, so high, he was having a hard time standing up to his level.

Tom was thinking deeply that night, he wondered what ever happened to his norsk companion. Why did he change and what the hell happened to him back in Norway?... 

Throughout the time that Tord had stayed within the group, Tom would always watch closely, his looks hasn't changed that much aside from his voice, he grew smarter and more smug too. He would always know how to answer the teachers' questions and would get a good grade on tests and his cards. Though, Tom didn't know if he changed completely since they weren't that close. Sure he was still a part of the group, but the norsk never paid attention to him, it was like he wasn't even there! Edd of course, favored his comeback, he and Edd were mostly seen together, talking, chatting and such, hell, they even sat together in the cafeteria and shared food with each other!...Which was usually Tom’s place. Tom was the closest to Edd when Tord was away. The three of them would sit together in the cafeteria and share food and treat each other. 

A sting of jealousy grew on his chest ever since, but one never dared to show it to anyone. Especially to Tord. But still, the norsk almost seemed so.. _normal_ . Maybe..he was wrong about him all along?...Edd and Matt seemed to like him, sometimes Edd would even go over to his house so they could study together! And Matt would sometimes ask the norsk for a helping hand in some of his projects, and Tord wouldn't mind it. The gang seemed so..normal, happier even, ever since he came back... _Was he really that incompetent..?_ He realized that some of the things that Edd and Matt had done couldn't have happened without Tord’s help. If he was in his place, he'd definitely wouldn't contribute much even if he did try.

* * *

“Mr. Fridgewood, are you even listening to me?” The professor asked, eying his student. “Wait what?” Tom asked as he snapped out of his daze, he must've zoned out, again. He sighed a bit, Mr. Willson saw the tiredness in his ‘eyes’, he knew that the student had some heavy baggage in him, but he did not want to pry it further. Putting those stacks of papers neatly in a folder, he placed it in front of the tired male.

“..What is this” Tom said as he eyed the folder on the teachers table. “Open it” That was the only response he got.

The eyeless lad suddenly grew nervous, examining his expressions, his professor wasn't joking around anymore, he was serious. Untangling his arms, he reached out and grabbed the folder hesitantly. The professor observed him, there was a hint of sadness and disappointment on his face, which added more anxiety in the back of Tom's mind. Letting out a sigh, he opened up the folder.

His heart almost dropped as his eyes widened. He flipped over the pages and saw all the red markings and such. It was his test papers from his previous exams, he failed it all. It wasn't much of a surprise to him, but what took him back is that one particular test. He remembered that he stayed up almost a week studying for it, he actually _tried_ to understand those lessons...but seeing that large ‘D’ encircled in bright red marker made his anxiety spike up the roof. 

“As you can see...you failed nearly every test this semester has given. You do know what this means right, Mr. Fridgewood?” The educator asked, yet he received no response. He let out a sigh and continued “If you fail this semester once more, the school will have no other choice but kick you out”. Tom gripped the papers hearing those words, crumpling it ever so slightly. “At this rate, I’ll have no other choice but to call-”

Tom laughed a bit at this “Call who? My parents?” his expressions turned grim. “You do know my parents are long dead, right? And my guardians don't even give a single shit about me” he lost his cool at this point. “Look here professor, I'm trying my best, I _really_ am” he said as he stood up, slammed the damn folder back on his table, his voice raising ever so slightly. “I’m doing what I can to not fail my grades and be a disappointment in my goddamn family. I'm trying my best to pass my test, pass all the requirements and even have the littlest courage to even recite!” His voice was slightly strained as if he was holding himself back from shouting. The professor looked at him wide eyed, surprised by his sudden outburst “To-” he was cut off once more. “ _NO!_ Don't you dare Tom me, don't even pity me! Don't act like you care about my bullshit!” His voice was cracking now as he fought back the tears that were seeping out from his eyes. All those stress and frustration that built up inside of him was finally breaking, as well as the constant thoughts in the back of his mind were dragging him down more than ever before, and the previous scenes of how he was so.. _incompitent_ and useless wasn't helping it one bit. “I'm trying my bloody best! I really am...I'm trying my best to keep my shit together!” He ran a hand through his hair as he finally sat back down “I'm trying my best to not be the laughing stock of this shitty school..I'm trying my best..to be more like _him_..” his voice grew quieter each word. His arms were glued to his hair as he was gripping it, looking down, he couldn't face his professor, well, anyone at that matter.

Mr. Willson felt bad for his student, he knew that what he said was true, he was observing him for a while, and his records. The young man had a lot of issues, getting into fights and arguments, especially with his fellow students. He saw how people around him looked down on the poor student, he did a lot of effort on things he really wanted to do. He sighed a bit. “..I'm sorry for calling you out so suddenly, I knew you're not in the right mindset for this but, I am your teacher, I'm supposed to educate you” he continued “I know you might hate me but, I'm doing the best I can do to help you-” “Are you really?” Tom interrupted, looking at him “You can see me, almost everyday getting laughed at talked down by other students. But what did you do? nothing. You just let it happen. If you’re my teacher you could have done _SOMETHING!_ But no, you did nothing” Tom huffed as he rubbed his eyes, he stood up and grabbed his bag. “Thomas, please listen for once!” “NO! I'm done listening to this bullshit. I'm tired and I'm going home” Tom barked back as he turned around and opened the door. 

His professor sighed, he can't do much now knowing that his student had a very thick skull. “Alright...Stay safe” He bid him farewell. The young student stopped momentarily before huffing, stepping out the room and slammed the door shut. Mr. Willson stared at the door and grumbled a bit, he was right, he could have done something to help his student, yet he didn't.

* * *

“Stupid teacher, stupid school, stupid Tord _ARG!_ Why is all of this happening to me!? Fucking hell!” Tom rambled and shouted, punching the door of his locker, leaving a small dent on it. “God fucking damn I hate my goddamn fucking life...” he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose before running his hand through his ash brown locks, gripping his hair a bit. The familiar scene played back on his head where he and Tord first ever talked in the bathroom. 

_“..you are stupid, just face it, I’m part of friends, stop being hopeless and face it”_

“Heh...I guess I really am stupid and hopeless..” He mumbled. He noticed a piece of paper fell down on the floor, crouching down, he picked it up and turned it over. It was an old picture of him, Edd and Matt back at kindergarten. Just the three of them in their first three months of kindergarten. “..If only life was a bit simpler…” Sighing, he placed it back on his locker before locking it before he left the hallway.

Upon reaching the exit, he could already hear the sounds of the droplets of rain. Putting his hand on the handle of the glass door, he was soon enveloped by that cold feeling that the breeze gave out, it comforted the tired male. Finally exiting the building, he looked up, gazing at the grey clouds and dark sky, which would flicker with light from time to time due to the lightning. 

He let out a sigh before grabbing his umbrella from his bag, he undid the strap of it and pushed it open before setting off to the muddy staircase. His foot making a small splash of water around him. He took his phone out from his pocket to check the time.

_‘17:09…’_

God, how much time did he consume by relieving back old memories!? He must've zoned a lot today. Grumbling, he put his phone back in his pocket. He didn't mind going home this late, not that anyone was waiting back at the house for him to come back anyways. His parents were long gone, and his relatives were far from him. He has been living alone ever since he turned 18 a couple months ago. Many thoughts went through his head while walking towards the usual bus stop. There weren't many vehicles out today, it must be because of the rain. Though Tom favored it, he could get back home faster without the traffic. He could finally rest and doze off, maybe even drink some liquor for his sanity's sake.

He stopped in his tracks once he got into the shelter of the bus stop, putting down his umbrella he let it dry off for a bit before folding it close. He looked up at the sky once more, the downpour was only growing stronger, it looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He was about to sit down until his eyes landed on a familiar figure. Taking in the person's features to make sure he wasn't wrong with his assumptions.

‘ _What's he doing here at this time? Dismissal was 2 hours ago!’_

Tord was standing just a few feet from him, his clothes were a bit wet and his hair was slightly disheveled, his usual horns were a bit crooked to the side, it was probably by the wind. He observed the norsk quietly, yet the other student was not making any response either. 

Before long, the brit met the other's look. Tord took a gander at him for a couple of moments prior to turning around forward, bringing down his head somewhat as he was peering down, his scarf covering practically half of his face. The two didn't make any words. The air wasn't the typical tense and heated one, yet this one felt cold...and easygoing? The spark between the two understudies was quiet, a slight awkward one, to be exact. An unexpected sound made by an approaching transport broke the two's quietness. The vehicle halted by the stop, a couple of individuals escaping the apparatus to resume to their own excursion. However the norsk didn't appear to move by any means.

“Uh...this is your bus right? Aren't you getting in?” Tom interrupted the silent atmosphere, he looked at the horned haired male, he seemed to be not acknowledging him. Perhaps he was caught up on his own thoughts? “Tord?” Tom asked as he was about to tap his shoulder, but coming close to him, that's when he noticed that the norsk was slightly trembling. “..are you alright..?” The brit rose a brow. Too invested in the other’s well being, both of them didn't realize that the bus had already left.

_‘Great…’_

Tom looked back at the trembling male, he took off his blue sweater and placed it around the other’s figure. “You probably need that more than me” He murmured. Tord looked up at him before looking back at the road while he stuffed his cold hands into its warm pocket. 

“...I don't want to go back..” 

Tom was a bit taken by surprise by this, yet confused by Tord’s response. “..go back where exactly?” he asked. The norsk sighed a bit, clenching his fist ever so slightly inside the sweater’s pockets “..home” Tom looked at him, not really expecting that answer. “...Is it your mother again?” He asked, yet the norsk didn't reply. 

It wasn't that a very remarkable shock to be straightforward, even in those days, Tord enlightened them concerning the circumstance among him and his mother. Well, he told it to Edd and he advised it to him and Matt, but that is not the point. From what he recollected, Tord's mom wasn't always at home, occupied with work and such, disregarding the norsk to look out for himself. Now and then he would even return home with Edd and remain there for two or three days prior to returning to be scolded by his mom for vanishing out of the blue. Taking everything into account, the brit accepted that his mom was to some degree careless, neglectful maybe? However he didn't consider it much, it wasn't his business in any case. Tord would frequently discuss this with Edd, they were the closest ones out of the group. Edd wasn't here right now, nonetheless.

Silence broke out between the two again. Tom didn't have a single clue on how to begin a discussion, he was consistently an awkward icebreaker, and Tord didn't appear as though he planned to discuss anything at any point in the near future. Which was a _fantastic_ method to make an awkward atmosphere between them, totally great!

Tom moved around awkwardly, looking towards the other way from the norsk, he didn't know what to say, and realizing that discussing Tord's mother wasn't generally a smart thought made it harder for him to think or to zone out. Before long, his musings went over the norki's current state once again. _'He's going to be sick if he stays in the cold for too long...'_ He thought, which was strange since in those days, he in a real sense gave zero fucks at all to what in particular happened to him, yet observing him so peaceful like that was terrible. He could've said something! Anything! Even a straightforward wry remark like 'wow! who realized you showed at least a bit of kindness regardless of your moronic absence of cerebrums' would get the job done, yet nothing. He was totally quiet.

Letting out a tired mumble, the eyeless brit attempted to consider something, anything! Soon, a stupid thought sprung up into his head. Did he at any point think again about it? No. Did he by any chance consider its outcomes? No. He didn't even realize, his mouth proceeded onward on its own, his throat run dry as he talked.

_“..Do you want to go home with me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...how was it? Its bad isn't it? Haha, I know don't worry. If you want to see the book cover that I drew, feel free to check it on my Instagram, its @lone.lyleech! A big big BIG special thanks to @idiots_sketchbooks on insta for helping me out on making this. He really helped me out on brainstorming ideas for the plot so go check out his profile and give him a follow! He draws really cool arts.


End file.
